Corrupting an Angel
by HufflepuffHugz
Summary: Uriel leaves Dean and Castiel in Sam's care when he finds the two of them drunk, Silly Sam leaves them alone for a few hours and all hells breaks loose. Slight slash if you squint.


**A Supernatural Parody.  
Authors- Shadow and Huntah.**

**This is a Supernatural Parody My friend and I wrote, It is completly random and hardly makes sense.**

**Hope you find it to your liking. love shadow xoxo**

* * *

Sam was running for his life as three vampires chased him over the bridge, the bridge was quite slippery after the past hour of rain, which made it hard for Sam to stop himself from slipping over.

He got to the middle of the bridge and ran into something solid causing him to fall back on his arse, cursing to himself, he looked up to see Castiel towering above him.

The three vampires had now reached them and ran at Castiel.  
Castiel lifted his gaze from Sam to the vampires lunging at him, he moved his hand towards them causing them to convolse, then suddenly there heads exploded and they slumped to the ground.

Sam felt rather uneasy that Castiel could dispose of them by simply just moving his hand, he'd hate to know what he could do to someone who realy pissed him off.

"Do you always run away from vampires like a sissy Sam?" Once the words escaped his mouth he sighed, The other angels had also noticed that his actions, words and attitude had changed ever since he was assigned to save Dean from hell, He was obviosly rubbing off on him, and that was not a good thing.

He looked back down at Sam, who was only now realising he was still on the wet ground, he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off of himself.

"Your becoming more and more like Dean everyday, and that's not a complement." Sam replied dryly.

Sam notticed that Castiel was obviosly thinking the same thing as he nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"What are you doing here? shouldn't you be watching over Dean or something?" Sam asked, Castiel had never before come to help with the hunts Sam went on by himself, he only ever helped when Dean was hunting.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. Sam found the action rather human like and smiled, he liked it better when Castiel wasn't so official, When he was like that and it was unsettling, it made you realise that he could kill you with snap of his fingers. Where as when he was like this he was alot less intimidating as he seemed more human.

"Dean is...busy." castiel finally answered as he walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down at the rushing water below.

Sam thought over what Castiel had said before he burst out laughing and had to grab the railing to stop himself from falling over again, Castiel jumped at Sam's outburst.

When Sam looked up he saw Castiel staring at him as if was a escapee from the loony bin. Sam chuckled to himself.

"So he's with a girl?" Sam said ammusment shinning in his eyes, just the thought of the angel walking in on Dean in that situation was the most funniest thing ever.

"No" Castiel tilted his head to one side.

"oh...i thought...well you looked kind of embarrased so i thought you must walked in on um...something..." Sam smiled as Castiel looked at him with confusion on his face.

"um...nevermind, what is he doing then?"

Castiel stared off in the distant for a moment before he took a step forward so he was in front of Sam, he looked quizzically at Sam, as Sam shifted uncomfortably, remembering what Dean had told him about personal space a took a small step back.

"Sorry I forgot that humans have personal space issues." Castiel face was completly sirius as he said this, Sam realy needed to talk to Dean about currupting the angels mind.

"Dean is still at the motel, you can go see for yourself" Castiel said answering his earlier question, Castiel lifted his hand and touched Sam's forhead.

When Sam opened his eyes again he was met with the most hilarious sight ever seen by man kind, now he knew why Castiel had seemed awkward.

Dean had the music blaring and was currently standing in the middle of the room in just his boxers with a hairbrush in his hand singing along to 'Cherry Lips - by Garbage'

"-You make the whole world, wanna dance you bought yourself a second chance,  
Go baby go go, oh where right behind you go baby go go, yeah where looking at you, go baby go go..."

Sam started laughing for the second time that night, he had tears running down his face he was laughing that hard, Dean spun around to see his brother in the room.

"god damn it, bloody Castiel" Dean jumped back as castiel appeared in front of him,

"I wish you wouldn't use the lords name in vain Dean."

"and i wish you wouldn't just 'pop' people into my room when i clearly am...busy" Dean replied in an anoyed voice, Sam snorted as that was the same word Castiel had, approached the subject with.

Dean looked over at Sam giving him a icy glare,

"I though you were ment to be taking care of those vampires in town?" Dean snapped at him.

"I did...well i was but Castiel turned up and got in the way"

Castiel turned slowly to Sam staring straight into his eyes, sam shifted as a uneasyness washed over him,

"My appoligies Sam, i am often confused with your human ways, it seems i mistook your 'strategy' of, running like a sissy as a sign of you needing help. no matter next time i shall leave you to your...fate"

Dean heared Sam mumble something about 'being as anoying as Dean', under his breath. Dean suddenly feeling glad that the attention was not on him anymore, turned to grab a bear from the bar fridge, giving one to Castiel as well before sitting down on the bed.

Sam looked at Dean in utter horror, this was what he meant, Dean was a bad infuence on Castiel.

Castiel walked over to Dean and sat beside him he stared at the bottle for a while before taking a small sip from the bottle. Sam knew they were going to be sent to hell for this, he knew that coruppting an angel was obviosly one of the top No-No's.

Dean smiled as Castiel took a sip from the beer, he looked back over to Sam who had a murderous look on his face.

"running like a sissy huh?"  
"singing to cherry lips huh?" They both scowled at each other. There was silence for a moment before Dean spoke up again.

"What happened to the vampires?" Dean asked.

"...Castiel took care of them" He eventually sighed out, Dean smirked but didn't say anything more on the subject.

About half an hour later, Sam went out to get Dean some pie after Dean had pestered him to get some for the last five minutes, saying that Castiel couldn't leave until he had tried pie.

By the time sam got back both Dean and Castiel were plastered and both singing to the radio, both had a near empty bottle of beer in there hand and where arm in arm singing off key.

Sam's eyes widened as Uriel appeared in the room a look of berwilderment on his face as he surveyed the room, empty bottles of beer were lying around and his brother was drunk beyond any mortal capabiltiy.

"What is going on here!" Uriel roared out, Dean turned to see Uriel glaring daggers at him, realising his arm was linked with Castiel's he quickly droped his arm, unfortunetly they were so drunk that there linked arms were the only thing holding them up, causing them both to crash to the floor ungracefully.

Sam snorted as they both fell over, but shut himself up as Uriel turned his glare to him.

Castiel's hiccup broke the eerie silence in the room, Dean and Castiel turned to stare at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Uriel shuddered at the thought of taking him back like this, so he turned back to Sam again.

"You boy!. Castiel is in your care until he is...sobber" Uriel glared at them all before dissapearing.

"Thats my brother" Castiel stated, clearly unfazed by the situation.

"Dude, he looked pissed" Dean said then started to giggle some more

"What's so funny?" Sam asked curiously, Dean smiled up at him,

"Wait till he finds out what we did on our trip" Dean snorted as he looked down at Castiel who had passed out next to him.

"What trip?" Sam asked suddenly worried he had been gone for over an hour the only place selling pie was way out of town and it had taken more than a hour to get there and back, they could of gone anywhere. He shouldv'e taken both the motel keys with him so they couldn't of gone out, not that, that would of stopped Dean.

Dean looked up at him with a innocent expression on his face,  
"you were taking to long, and we were bored so we went down to the strip club and then we went down to that twenty-four hour tattoo palour and got a tattoo each i chose them of course becau..." Dean's drunken rambling was cut off by sam's high pitched yell,

"WHAT!, you took him to a strip... TATTOO's no Dean no, no you didn't" Sam's eyes widened as Dean pulled up his sleeve to reveal the handprint left from Castiel when he pulled Dean out of heaven, above it were the words 'touched by an angel' Dean smiled proudly at himself before turning to Castiel's unconscious form, pulling Castiel's shirt up, he showed Sam the tat, on his shoulder were a pair of wings and underneath them the words 'property of Dean Winchester'.

"We are so dead" Sam said this just couldn't get any worse. Dean always being the one to prove him wrong, spoke up.

"Well at least none of us will die a virgin" Sam laughed along with Dean until the words sunk into his head "What?"

"When we were at the strip club, I found out Castiel was a virgin so i grabbed us two girls there" Dean looked at Sam like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"Dean! he's an angel of the lord, you...you can't...he's going to kill you when he wakes up."

Dean waved his hand dismisevly at his brother,

"Calm your kettle...Cas is my friend and I wasn't going to let him die a virgin what kind of a friend would I be if I did that huh?"

Sam ran his hands through his hair this was the strangest night he had ever had and most probably his last night once Castiel woke up.

"What happened " sam pointed to the blood drops on Castiel's neck. Dean laughed when he realised what sam was talking about.

"The girl gave him a very litteral love bite, I guess she was into kink, but i doubt he realised she bit him. He would of been to drunk to react to it...lucky huh he probobly would of smited the girl if he was sober."

Sam snorted "If he was sober Dean, he wouldn't of let you convince him to get a tattoo and get laid." Sam frowned at his brother who was grinning like a mad man,

"True but, it's for his own good" Dean took another swig of his beer before slumping into a deep sleep.

Sam highly doubted this was for Castiel's own good, this was not going to be good for anyone.  
After a few tries he had finally managed to get both Castiel and Dean on the two beds, to say the least he was exhausted and dreaded the morning, When Castiel awoke he was going to be a very pissed off.

Sam awoke to castiel yelling in horror at the tattoo on his shoulder, confusion written all over his face, as the previose night still hadn't come into his memory yet.

Castiel swayed a bit before covering up his mouth as he tried to hold onto his stomach contents. Sam sighed to himself as he pulled castiel into the bathroom leading him to the toilet before he was able to throw up on the floor.

Sam looked over at Dean, he was sitting on the end of his bed holding his head in his hands waiting for his headache to subside.

Dean looked up to see his brother glaring at him, he smiled sheepishly at him,

"I hope it was worth it dean, because Uriel will be hear soon and when he finds out..."

Dean groaned as Uriel appeared in front of him.  
Uriel looked down at Dean, he was about to turn to check on his brother but the handprint his brother had left on the humans arm, caught his attention, above it had writting, He leand forward a bit so as to read what it said, 'touched by an angel'

Dean looked at his arm to see what the angel was staring at his breath caught in his throat as he read the tattoo, Uriel's eyes glazed with anger.

"Shit" He knew he was in for it now.

* * *

Das Ende.

Please review.


End file.
